


[Podfic] Ab Extra

by MistMarauder



Series: Heaven Need a Sinner (Podfics) [5]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Shippy Gen, and the shipping is largely ~implied~, silliness, the T rating is for swearing - mostly in Spanish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8503870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistMarauder/pseuds/MistMarauder
Summary: " - don't need your help," snapped a strangely familiar voice. Goodnight frowned, mind tumbling through page after page of distant memory, trying to place it. "It's four goddamn stairs, I ain't scaling a mountain."
    "You almost fell coming up the porch, guerito," a second voice responded, chiding. The low, thick accent of it jarred Goodnight starkly back into the past, immediately revealing the identity of both speakers. "Just give me your hand, idiota terco."
    "Damn," Billy muttered with feeling, as he too recognized the strangers. He cut a dark, knowing look at Goodnight, eyes narrowing at the sudden, elated edge to Goodnight's grin.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThrillingDetectiveTales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThrillingDetectiveTales/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ab Extra](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8399032) by [ThrillingDetectiveTales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThrillingDetectiveTales/pseuds/ThrillingDetectiveTales). 



> Thank you for your permission, TDT. <3 Now I get to tackle the big ones!

**MP3 DOWNLOAD LINKS**

[ MEDIAFIRE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/2zqjkitaxglcvx5/Ab_Extra.mp3)

[DROPBOX](https://www.dropbox.com/s/361wo8d3q3w20el/Ab%20Extra.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
